


Heat Control

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Papyrus would rather suffer through his heat by himself and he goes so far as to try to hide it from his older brother, Sans. However, Sans knows how dangerous it can be and he will always search for his brother and bring him back home in order to see reason.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 120





	Heat Control

**Author's Note:**

> Another work once only available on Tumblr now transferred to Ao3, requested by Sapphire Sphinx!

“BROTHER! I AM HOME FROM MY PATROL!” Sans called as he shut the door behind him.

Usually, Papyrus could be found napping on the couch. He could also just as well be found at Muffet’s, but Sans had stopped by there preemptively, expecting his younger brother to spend the majority of his day off at his favorite bakery. Once he was finished greeting the locals, his eyes scanned the usual corners his brother liked to hide in. While Papyrus was a very laid-back monster who could get along with just about anyone, Sans was well aware that he was painfully shy and would much rather nurse a bottle of honey in the corner and watch and listen to everyone from afar, rather than be in the thick of things like Sans.

But the tall skeleton was nowhere to be seen, so Sans assumed that he must be at home. However, he wasn’t at home, either. The short skeleton wandered around the house, checking each room (including his own, although he knew Papyrus respected the “keep out!” tape guarding his door), and Sans even took a trip outside to their shed and knocked at the back door to Papyrus’ lab.

Sans scratched his head as he paced in the living room. He checked his phone to see if maybe he missed a message or a call, but there was none. He turned on his computer to see if he or anyone else posted anything to the Undernet, but there was nothing there to give him any clues, either.

It was unlike Papyrus to disappear like this and it had Sans a little worried. He found himself wandering back to his brother’s room, making a small disapproving hum at the state of the bedroom, and bending to pick up a discarded pair of shorts mostly out of habit when he realized that a small shudder ran through him, like a chill, and he glanced up and found that the window was tightly shut.

Then Sans noticed the smell. He looked down at the pair of shorts in his hands and he brought it close to his nose and inhaled deeply. There were few words to describe the smell, but it caused another chill to run through him and his magic warmed beneath his bones. He smelled the cloth deeply again, moving it to find where the scent was strongest, which was just below the zipper.

When the scent of the metal zipper joined the more alluring smell, it snapped Sans out of his stupor for a moment for him to think straight. He blinked, eyes the shorts again, and then realization dawned in his eyes.

“Ohhh, I see now,” he murmured, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as his magic grew agitated. “Papyrus is in heat.”

Sans shook his head, regaining his control over his magic and instincts, reluctantly dropping the pair of shorts and walking out of the room, he immediately marched out of the house and started for Waterfall.

As Sans went, he began making a mental list of places he was going to check for his wayward brother. He never hid in the same place twice, though Sans knew it was only a matter of time before Papyrus would run out of hiding spots. Soon his mind wandered as he walked the familiar path, musing, reflecting on the first time his brother went missing like this. It was for the same reason, though Sans was hoping that the results would be a little different…

~~~~~~~~~~

It was more than odd that Papyrus would just vanish. Thankfully, Sans was a master tracker (and Alphys was kind enough to ask Undyne if she had caught Papyrus on any of her cameras), and he found his brother huddled in a small cavern hidden deep behind the waterfall that gave the area its name.

Sans was a little surprised to hear the whining huffs of labored breath when he crawled into the small cavern; one would have though the entire Underground could hear him, but the rock in the cave apparently absorbed sound, plus the sound of the massive amounts of rushing water covered his cries.

The smell was something else; it was like someone put everything that Sans found pleasant in front of him and upped their appeal a thousand times. His magic stirred on its own accord, forming parts of himself that he normally didn’t have, but it was overshadowed by the concern he had for his younger brother.

“Brother?! Papyrus, what’s going on?” Sans asked.

“S-sans?” Papyrus panted, lifting the arm that curled around and covered his head. Papyrus was lying on his side. “W-what are you- You can’t- Just go away!”

Papyrus covered his head again and curled more into himself.

“I cannot leave my baby brother like this!” Sans declared. He crawled toward Papyrus. “Come, now, Papyrus, why not just tell your cool and awesome big brother about this and we can see if we can solve-!”

Sans had reached forward to set a calming hand on Papyrus’ shoulder, but the moment he made contact, Papyrus cried out in a mix of pain and need and he slapped Sans’ hand away.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!”

Sans backed away, blinking. Papyrus’ eyes were swirling with magic, the anger faded into pain and he dropped back to the ground with a whimper.

“I-I’m sorry,” he stammered. “P-please, Sans, just go away and leave me be.”

Sans set his face in a determined look. “No, Papyrus. I will not.”

It all made sense immediately; Papyrus was in heat, he was very far along, and it needed to be dealt with and swiftly before it drained what little HP the monster had. At this stage, Papyrus was unreasonable and stubborn, and since he was stubborn to begin with, it made it all the more challenging.

As if Sans were a monster to back down from a challenge.

Sans braced himself; yes, he was trained, yes, he was strong, but he knew better than to underestimate his younger brother. He moved himself into position, carefully circling to Papyrus’ back, then he reached forward and raked his fingertips down Papyrus’ spine.

As he expected, Papyrus screamed, arching back, uncurling in shock and Sans immediately pounced. There was a struggle between the brothers as Sans moved to straddle the taller skeleton and grip onto the flailing wrists as they tried to shove him off. Sans pulled Papyrus’ wrists together and into his middle, holding them there with one hand as his other pressed at the base of Papyrus’ neck, pinning him down and Sans leaned forward.

“Papyrus, please, I need you to breathe slowly,” Sans said in a firm tone.

“Get off me, please, let me go,” Papyrus begged, still trying to thrash beneath his brother.

“I will not,” Sans said calmly. “Papyrus, you need to breathe. Come on, follow me, slowly in, and slowly out.”

Sans continued to murmur the instructions gently, ignoring Papyrus’ pleas, and finally the younger brother had no choice but to comply, matching Sans’ breathing, though his body still twitched beneath him.

“Good, there’s my good boy,” Sans murmured, his free hand brushing across Papyrus’ forehead and down the side of his face. Papyrus whimpered and yanked his head away from the touch.

“T-too mu-much,” he stuttered.

“This is what happens when you let your heat go on too long,” Sans said gently. “Papyrus, listen to me very carefully; you are going to seriously hurt yourself if you keep this up.”

Papyrus trembled underneath Sans, but he looked up to meet his eyes to show that he was listening.

“It’s not good to let your heat go like this, it puts a drain on your HP and yours is as low as they come. Please, brother, let me help you? I will be as gentle as possible,” Sans murmured, reaching up to stroke Papyrus’ cheekbone.

Papyrus’ trembling increased and he moaned at the contact, his eye-lights rolling up.

“So sensitive,” Sans nearly whispered, sympathy in his voice. “Another side-effect of putting yourself in such a condition. Do I have your consent, brother?”

Tears had been slowly welling up in Papyrus’ eye sockets, and now they overflowed over his face. He focused back on Sans, eye lights dilated with a mix of fear and desire.

“Y-yes,” he stammered. “Please, Sans, make it stop.”

Sans smiled, relief mixing with sympathy, and he leaned down closer to Papyrus’ face.

“I will take good care of you, Papyrus,” he whispered, mouth ghosting over the other’s. “I promise.”

~~~~~

Sans smiled at the memory of that day with a bittersweet mix of sympathy and elation. It didn’t take much the first few times Papyrus climaxed, he was so sensitive that Sans was certain he could have made his brother cum if he looked at him the right way. It took some time to work out the sensitivity, Papyrus cried out and jerked at nearly every touch, regardless if it was by fingers, mouth, or tongue. While Sans was saddened at the state his brother was in, he was thrilled with being able to help him. He loved making Papyrus feel good, he enjoyed the way he moaned and blushed as Sans praised him, he was astounded by the way he could play Papyrus’ body like an instrument, and despite his low stamina, he could take quite a bit.

Getting Papyrus to submit to him wasn’t easy, and it would never be, but Sans enjoyed the challenge and the result was always a beautiful treat that Sans savored every heat cycle. As intense and lovely as their first time was, Sans never wanted to see his brother reach that level of torment ever again, and he stayed as vigilant as he could to be aware of the signs that the cycle was beginning again.

As attentive as Sans tried to be, his brother was smart and elusive and it was never an easy task.

Sans had nearly reached the other side of Waterfall when he began wondering if Papyrus would venture further or if he was hiding in Snowdin.

“ _I can’t let him do this anymore._ ”

Sans froze at the words whispered in Papyrus’ voice. He waited, knowing the Echo Flower would speak again.

“ _I can’t let him do this anymore._ ”

“ _I have to help myself._ ”

“ _He’s too kind, I don’t deserve him._ ”

“ _Shit, this burns._ ”

“ _Why won’t it stop?_ ”

Sans frowned at the Echo Flowers as he followed them as they spoke. From the sound of it, Papyrus wasn’t far enough into his heat to be in any danger, though far enough to keep him from thinking straight, it seemed.

“Hoi!”

Sans stopped short. A yellow flower grinned up at him from the path.

“Hi there, Flowey!” Sans greeted the little plant creature cheerfully. “Is everything all right?”

“Sorta!” Flowey chirped. “There’s a tol skele in the village! SO TOL!”

“Really?” Sans tilted his head. This was a new hiding spot. “Is he causing trouble?”

“Hnnnn….. TOL SKELE! Such a… cuuuuuuuuuute!” Flowey squealed. “But very shaky. Very.”

“Shaky, huh?”

Flowey tilted its head at Sans. “If sick, we have doctur. Famous doctur. SO FAMUS!”

“No, no, I don’t think he needs a doctor, Flowey,” Sans said with a smile. “But thank you. That’s my brother, actually.”

“Waaaa! Bruther to smoll skele?”

Sans chuckled. “I think so, it would be a safe bet since we’re the only two skeletons in the Underground. I need to bring him home, though, it’s getting late and he needs his rest.”

Simple language and explanations worked best with the Floweys.

“Hooooiiii! Yes! So late! Let’s go get tol skele and get him home!”

Flowey ducked out of sight, going underground and to its village, probably failing to realize that Sans didn’t travel in the same fashion.

Sans laughed; the Floweys always amused him. He turned down the secret path he knew lead to the Flowey village and braced himself for what he was about to see.

There seemed to be a gathering of Flowey’s in the corner of the cavern. Sans could easily see Papyrus sitting in the corner, his knees drawn up to his chest, his eyes staring mostly blank as the many questions and comments the yellow flowers chirped to him went ignored.

_Well, it’s not quite as bad as I thought_ , Sans thought to himself with some relief. He knew it was going to be for the best to get his brother home as quickly as possible, though, so he made his way to the corner.

“Papyrus,” Sans said as he approached.

Papyrus very visibly flinched. “Oh, h-hey Sans.”

Sans put his hands on his hips. “Don’t you ‘hey’ me, mister,” he scolded. “Do you have any idea how worried I was?”

“Heh, sorry, bro, the thought did _bloom_ in my mind a few times,” Papyrus looked up at him with a lazy smile. “But I kinda got myself _rooted_ here and it’s been tough to move.”

Sans balked. “Wha- How dare you pun at a time like this!” he waggled a finger at him. “You are in big trouble! For many reasons!”

“Such _flowery_ language, bro, heh, but I guess I’ve made enough _digs_ for the day.”

“You most certainly have!” Sans stepped over the Flowey’s, who had since gone silent when Sans arrived. The small skeleton ran a quick check on Papyrus and nodded resolutely. “You will teleport us home! Time is of the essence and walking back will be… counterproductive.”

Sans began to blush a little, glancing around at the little yellow flower faces staring up at him with innocent, if not ignorant, smiles. He could have probably been very straight-forward and blunt and the little creatures would probably not understand, but Sans wasn’t willing to take the chance, either.

Papyrus sighed and got to his feet. “Look, Sans, I’m sorry if you walked all the way out here for nothing, but I’m fine.”

Sans glared. “I have a choice word for that. Teleport us home immediately, Papyrus.”

“Bro, seriously I’m fine.”

“Papyrus.”

“Sans, I-!”

Sans reached forward and grabbed the front of Papyrus’ hoodie and dragged him down for a kiss. The Flowey’s whooped and hollered, only knowing that kissing was a good thing to be celebrated and not much else that was associated with the act.

“Papyrus,” Sans murmured, voice softening from the earlier scolding tone when they parted, still keeping a grip on his hoodie. “Please, be a good boy for me and teleport us home?”

Sans could feel a subtle shiver briefly take over his brother’s body before he nodded wordlessly, putting an arm around his shoulders before Sans felt a rush of magic around them. He gripped onto Papyrus tighter, absolutely hating the sensation of teleporting but knowing that this was what would be best for Papyrus. He was thankful that Papyrus wasn’t lying to himself too much, as when Sans opened his eyes again, they were in his bedroom. Before Papyrus could gain any traction, Sans pressed forward and nearly threw his taller brother onto the rocket-shaped bed. He straddled Papyrus as he sputtered, a blush flushing the other’s skull a deep orange as he ground his hips into him.

“Papyrus,” Sans said, his voice firm but filled with love. “I love you dearly, brother. I hate seeing you in such a state.”

“S-sans,” Papyrus panted, his hands gripping Sans’ hips. “I, uhm, I’m fine, bro, really.”

“Bull. _Shit_.”

Papyrus’ eyes widened and he went completely still; Sans only used swears when he was annoyed, and he was calling his bluff.

“Papyrus, when are you going to learn?” Sans asked, pressing his hands into his ribcage to keep him lying flat. “There is no sense in hiding your heat from me. I always find out, I always find you, and I always help you.”

Papyrus looked away. “I, I’m sorry, Sans,” he whispered. “I don’t want to be a bother.”

Sans rolled his eyes and leaned forward to grip Papyrus’ jaw and turn his head so they were seeing eye to eye. Sans pressed his thumb along his mandible with a sad smile.

“Papyrus, my precious little brother,” Sans whispered. “I love you more than anything in the entire world. I would do anything for you, don’t you know that? Do you not believe it?”

“It’s not that, Sans, just, just…”

Papyrus shuddered again under Sans, a small moan escaping as a wave of heat flowed over him, as if to remind the two skeleton monsters of more pressing matters. Sans nearly purred, giving Papyrus a pointed look as the other turned his face away in shame.

“S-sans,” Papyrus murmured quietly. “Please, I, I want you, I need you... I just…”

Sans smiled, stroking Papyrus’ cheek. “Just tell me what you want, Papyrus.”

Papyrus squeezed his eyes shut so tightly that Sans was wondering if they would crack.

“Take me, Sans, please,” came the whispered request.

Sans nodded, curving his hand around Papyrus’ jaw again to turn his head towards him. He leaned down to kiss Papyrus deeply.

“That’s my good boy,” Sans whispered against Papyrus’ mouth.

Papyrus whined in response, leaning up for another kiss and wrapping his arms around the smaller skeleton, arching up into him. Sans inwardly chuckled, kissing Papyrus back, tangling their tongues together slowly, sensuously, countering Papyrus’ motions to keep control. After a moment, Sans reached up with one hand, wrapping it very lightly around Papyrus’ neck, pushing only slightly, and backing off. Papyrus groaned in protest, but relaxed underneath Sans’ hands, his arms falling to lay on his sides, his eyes wide, magic swirling, his breath quickening in anticipation.

Sans smiled. “That’s it, Papyrus, just relax. I’ll take good care of you, like I always do.”

Papyrus nodded. “Like you always do,” he echoed.

Sans giggled and moved to start undressing the tall skeleton. As each piece of clothing was carefully removed, Sans took a few moments to lovingly touch the exposed bones. He enjoyed their warmth, he loved the way Papyrus would move into his touches, he reveled in the power that he held over his brother.

“Mmm, you really are eager,” Sans murmured.

“Sh-shut up,” Papyrus muttered, throwing an arm over his eyes in embarrassment.

Sans chuckled as he ran his palm along the underside of Papyrus’ cock, the member twitching at the contact and drawing an almost pained groan from its owner.

“Now Papyrus,” Sans said firmly, taking on a scolding tone as his fingers gripped around the base. “Do not be rude to your brother, now,” he pulled up gently, slowly, making Papyrus gasp. “Otherwise I will have to punish you.”

Papyrus went silent, until Sans moved his hand again.

“Don’t you have something to say to me, brother?” Sans asked.

“I-I’m s-s-so-sorry,” Papyrus moaned, squirming as Sans continued to stroke him with the same pressure and pace.

“Good boy,” Sans said, tightening his grip and leaning down to press a kiss to Papyrus’ mouth, his other hand stroking along Papyrus’ ribs.

“Nnngh, aahhh, ahhhh!” Papyrus cried out, arching into Sans’ touch, the arm over his eyes nearly slamming into the mattress to grip the blanket.

“That’s it,” Sans said, increasing his pace. “Don’t hide anything from me, Papyrus, I want to see everything.”

“Shit, shit, fuck, fuuuuuck, Sans,” Papyrus whined.

“Oh? You want something different?” Sans asked, slowing down but increasing the pressure.

“Nnnyyyaaaa!” Papyrus’ body convulsed as he seemed to try to push up into Sans while at the same time trying to pull away.

“Mweh heh heh,” Sans chuckled, leaning down close to Papyrus’ skull. “You want me to fuck you, Papyrus? I could just stroke your cock all night, but you seem to have other ideas.”

Papyrus panted, glancing at Sans, shocked by his words; Sans talked quite a bit when helping with his heat, but this deliberately lewd language was throwing Papyrus for a loop.

It was also turning him on more than he would ever like to admit.

“No answer? Oh well, then,” Sans said, letting go of Papyrus’ dick, running his palm over the head gently.

“H-holy shit, Sans, n-n-no, please,” Papyrus panted. “Please, do whatever you want to do to me, I need you, I need you so badly, please.”

Sans smiled, still running his hand over the head, spreading pre-cum across both it and his palm. He pulled his hand away and licked it slowly, keeping eye contact with Papyrus as he did so.

“You’re trying to kill me,” Papyrus moaned.

Sans chuckled. “Ah, no, not at all, my dear brother,” he said. “Just getting you ready. Now, be a good boy and stay.”

“W-where are you going?” Papyrus asked, voice a little frantic as Sans stood beside the bed.

“Nowhere, Papyrus, just making myself more comfortable,” Sans replied.

Papyrus let out a sigh of relief, but his attention was soon snapped back up by his brother as the blue eyes looked at him fondly. Sans pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, the blue and grey article settling over the orange sweatshirt. Sans untied his blue handkerchief and pulled it off slowly, the corner of it sliding across his clavicles seductively as Sans shifted his weight as he prepared to take off his pants. Papyrus watched every motion, his tongue darting out a few times during the small strip tease to unconsciously trail along his teeth.

“Mmm, that’s better,” Sans said, stepping out of his pants and nudging them aside towards the pile before climbing onto the bed and over his brother once again.

Papyrus nodded and let out a small whine as Sans leaned over him to kiss him deeply again. Papyrus’ hands scratched along the back of Sans’ ribcage, drawing out a pleased sound from the smaller skeleton. Papyrus thrust his hips up, wanting friction again, and finding his cock was sliding across Sans’ forming magic.

“Ahh, Papyrus, that feels so good,” Sans murmured, grinding his groin down to meet Papyrus’ thrusts. “You’ve been such a good boy.”

“Please, Sans,” Papyrus begged in a murmur.

“Hmm, yes, you’re deserving of a reward,” Sans said. “Be patient for just a moment longer.”

Sans reached behind him, helping to speed along his magic to form an entrance. He carefully moved himself, gripping Papyrus’ cock and stroking it a few times. Papyrus groaned.

“I was going to ask if you were ready,” Sans said with a smile. “But I think that would be a waste of time.”

Before Papyrus could formulate an answer, Sans pressed his brother’s cock inside and steadily impaled himself. Papyrus tried to thrust up, but Sans held him down with a slight hiss of discomfort.

“Papyrus, stay,” Sans ordered.

Papyrus gripped the mattress tightly through the bedclothes, sweat forming on his skull in his effort to stay still. He whimpered pathetically as his dick was gripped tightly by Sans’ body as he continued to slowly lower himself. There was a small part of Papyrus who was concerned and wanted to assure his brother that he didn’t have to push himself, but it was drowned out by the primal side of him that wanted to reverse their positions and slam into Sans with wild abandon.

“Good boy, Papyrus,” Sans murmured. “Such a good boy, letting me go at my own pace.”

“Saaaaaaans,” Papyrus whined.

Sans leaned over, cupping both sides of his face and nuzzling his jaw.

“Such a good boy,” Sans repeated, dropping a few light kisses, and then beginning to slowly move. “I’m going to ride this heat out of you.”

Sans sat up slowly, pressing his hands onto Papyrus’ ribs to steady himself as he slowly began to pull himself up before dropping back down. Sans picked up the pace as soon as he was relaxed enough, and then more as he loosened.

“Fuuuuck, Sans,” Papyrus moaned. “Feels so good, please, please don’t stop.”

“Mmm, feels good for me too,” Sans breathed. “I love how long and thick you feel inside of me, Papyrus. You’re so perfect, so good.”

Papyrus reached up to grab Sans’ hips and the smaller skeleton let him. He thrust up into Sans harder, drawing a small groan from him. Sans could feel Papyrus’ heat building in his bones and in his groin, and noticed an orange glow beginning to shine from between his ribs.

Sans gently reached below Papyrus’ ribs, wrapping his hand firmly around the pulsing soul and drawing it out.

Papyrus nearly screamed.

“Shh, shh, it’s all right,” Sans murmured, bringing the soul to his mouth to kiss it gently. “Keep going Papyrus.”

Sans was taken by surprise when long arms wrapped around him and he was pressed against Papyrus’ chest. Papyrus had sat up, gripping tightly onto Sans as he continued to thrust up into him.

“Sans, Sans, please, more,” Papyrus murmured with each thrust.

Sans took a moment to gather himself, rubbing the soul with his fingers, moaning at Papyrus’ shudders. Papyrus increased his pace, Sans continued to rub and lick his soul.

“S-s-sans, I, I’m close, so close,” Papyrus murmured into the side of Sans’ skull.

“Mmmm,” Sans moaned against the pulsing soul in his hands. “Cum for me, then, Papyrus. Be my good boy and cum for me.”

Papyrus groaned, gripped onto Sans harder and slammed up into him. Sans cried out at the increase of pace, pressing into Papyrus’ soul, trying to stay focused on lavishing it with attention, finally putting half of it into his mouth and sucking on it.

“AHHHH! SHIT, SHIT, SANS, SANS!” Papyrus cried.

Warmth coated Sans’ insides, Papyrus slowed a little, continuing to thrust, milking his orgasm as Sans’ body quivered around him.

“Ngh, ah, ah, Papyrus!” Sans moaned, dropping over the edge himself, his own cock spurting magic between them.

Papyrus collapsed back onto the bed, breathing hard, his eyes closed. Sans was panting as well and he carefully put Papyrus’ soul back where it belonged before he sprawled over his brother’s shaking body.

“Are you all right?” Sans asked after nearly five minutes of silence.

“Feeling a lot better, yes, thank you,” Papyrus murmured, his shaking arms reaching back up to hold his brother close, bending forward to drop a kiss on his skull. “Sans, I’m so sorry.”

“About what?” Sans asked, trailing his fingertips across Papyrus’ ribs.

“That I keep doing this,” Papyrus sighed. “I always run and hide, or at least I try to, anytime I go into heat. I’m always so certain that it’s not going to be bad, that I can handle it alone. I’m sorry I’m not strong enough.”

Sans looked up to find Papyrus looking up at the ceiling. He smiled, sighed, and shook his head before reaching up to curve his hand behind his neck, coaxing him to look down at him.

“Hey,” Sans said when Papyrus finally met his eyes. “You have no reason to apologize. I like being here for you, I enjoy the time we spend together, and what we do together. You make me feel good. Do I do the same for you?”

“Of course you do,” Papyrus said, tightening his grip.

“Good,” Sans said with a nod. “Heat cycles aren’t meant to be taken care of by yourself, Papyrus. I love you, it’s never a bother, I enjoy myself, and you’re not weak for it. I wish I knew what gave you such a crazy idea.”

“I’m a crazy guy,” Papyrus said, grinning down at Sans.

“Yes, well,” Sans agreed. “We made quite a mess and we are not going to sleep with all this…”

Sans indicated the orange and blue magic that was on them both.

“Cum?” Papyrus supplied.

Sans’ face flushed. “Well, yes, I was trying to not be so crude, though.”

“You said it before! Twice, even!”

Sans flushed further as he sputtered. “Well, the things one says in the heat of the moment.”

Papyrus grinned widely. “Was that a pun?”

Before Sans could answer, he yelped as their positions were switched with a playful growl from his brother, and he was pinned to his own mattress.

“P-Papyrus?” Sans stammered.

“Oh, no, I know better now,” Papyrus purred, grinding into Sans, making him yelp - his magic was still sensitive. “And I think I got some heat left in me.”

“Papyrus,” Sans murmured, glancing to where their bodies met, both skeletons’ erections coming back in full force.

“Mmm, that’s it, Sansy,” Papyrus purred. “You said I was a good boy, so now let me show you how bad I can be.”

Sans whimpered, but also shivered with anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
